As You Are
by aecul
Summary: God's message to all of His daughters, in my own words.


Disclaimer: Well, obviously I don't own any part of God, in fact He owns me, and I hope He uses this in some way to speak to you.

June 25, 2010: Slightly edited; thanks, Lewia. :)

July 3: The title was inspired by Argentus' _As You Were_ (which has nothing to do with this but I loved the title) and the story itself was a bit inspired by Dearheart's _Beautiful_ and _A Message_.

December 20: I used to struggle with the way I looked...God has been helping me, especially through the song "More Beautiful You" by Jonny Diaz. I wrote this story months ago, kind of for myself, and I have been so blessed by the responses I've gotten to it. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.

So now, I'm dedicating it to you, whoever's reading it. God has big plans in mind for you.

Enjoy!

* * *

_As You Are_

My daughter, I know that there are days when you look into the mirror and the sight makes you disconsolate. I know, because I see you on these days, and as your heart aches, so does Mine.

My princess, I know that often you base your self-esteem, the way you feel about yourself, off the way you think you look. I know you wonder why I tell you that you are lovely, and yet other people don't always seem to think so. I know you care about being attractive, because that's the way the world is; and I _want_ you to want to be pretty- but the thing is, you already _are_.

My precious girl, I know you frown at your reflection and spend hours layering yourself with makeup so you will meet the standards of your peers. But if I meant for you to look false and painted, don't you think I would have made you that way?

My darling, I know you feel that if you had better looks, you would be far more loved and admired. But I love you; isn't that enough? Shouldn't that be all that matters?

My love, I know you seek Me with your heart and I know you hear when I say you are gorgeous just the way you are; but I also know sometimes it's hard to believe.

My dear one, I know you understand when older people tell you beauty is on the inside. I know it makes sense to you, and I know you wish it could be so easy. But it's not; I know you see your outside appearance as highly important too, because to the girls and boys of today, it is.

My beloved, the world is not the place for you to search for your worth. You should look to Me, and from there I will show you yourself. I hear when you pray to look nice, be it over your hair or your skin or anything else. I see when you press back tears because by the world's standards there are indeed other girls who are prettier than you. I made them that way, not because I love them more, or because I think you need to learn a lesson, but because you are _you_ and they are _them_. Sweetheart, there is no need for you to compare yourself to any other girl, because in My sight you are _both_ perfect; comparison is pointless.

My bright star, I made you for a specific purpose, one that is different from everyone else's. I want you to be a light for Me, but unless you are willing to look away from your own face and reflect Mine, that will be difficult for you to do.

My child, sometimes the mirror does not show you what you wish to see. That's okay; a mirror shouldn't be a measurement tool of any kind for you. A mirror, or the opinions of others, will always be flawed, because it and they are a part of the world, and since world has sin, perfection is impossible.

But I see you differently. I see you when you laugh and when your eyes light up. I see when you are filled with joy and when you cry in the middle of the night. I see you when you dream, when you think, when you sing. I see you at times when there is not a trace of a mirror anywhere, so how could you possibly say you are not lovely in that moment?

There is no way for you to see, so I will tell you. Even when you _are_ looking in a mirror, and feeling disgraced, I don't see you in the broken way you see yourself; I see you as I made you, I see you as you really are:

Beautiful.

_I will praise You, for I am fearfully and wonderfully made; marvelous are Your works, and that my soul knows very well._  
Psalm 139:14

* * *

Please review, and God bless!


End file.
